I·N·S·I·G·N·I·A
Insignia (インシグニア Inshigunia; stylized as I·N·S·I·G·N·I·A) is an action-horror series produced by GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions and Protocol Entertainment. Created by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and directed by Tomomi Mikami, the series aired its pilot episode last June 30, 2014, replacing Tokushu-tai Garuda Samba, on GP-NET Primetimextreme Warriors. Synopsis In Hosogai City, there are series of untoward incidents of ghost attacks in one place or another. To prevent this, a private paranormal investigating organization called Paradox Paranormal Group (PPG) conduct a mandatory opening of the third eye for the city residents to prevent themselves from danger due to ghost attacks. Aside from this, PPG summoned their in-house paranormal investigative troopers (to be led by Ryoko Kusakabe) to find out the real purpose of the ghosts on why they attack the city and to stop their invasion. Will PPG's mission be successful? Characters :Legend:◆ protagonist, ◆ protagonist's ally, ◆ antihero, ◆ villain's ally, ◆ villain Humans Side Protagonists Paradox Paranormal Group Paradox ParaTroopers Civilians *Haruka Omaha◆ *Keisuke Sanjyou◆ *Yuuri Inui◆ Ghosts Side Alliance of Ghost Mafia Organization *Troy◆(1-66)◆(67-80) *Kyle Akiyama◆(1-66)◆(67-80) *Maui◆(1-66)◆(67-80) *Roxanne Domyouji◆(1-66)◆(67-80) *Richard Fukui◆(1-66)◆(67-80) *Yasuko Takayama◆(1-66)◆(67-80) *Hirofumi◆(1-66)◆(67-80) *Earl◆(1-66)◆(67-80) *Carl◆(1-66)◆(67-80) *Gunther◆(13-66)◆(67-80) *Howard◆(13-66)◆(67-80) *Orlando Matsuda◆(13-66)◆(67-80) *Scarlett Nakajima◆(13-66)◆(67-80) *Tomomi Yoshida◆(13-66)◆(67-80) *Chad Ofuji◆(13-66)◆(67-80) *Arthur Ho◆(13-66)◆(67-80) *Lloyd◆(13-66)◆(67-80) *Lena◆(13-66)◆(67-80) Ghost civilians *Unnamed ghosts ◆ Yggdrasil Fusions Human-Ghost Armor Fusions Human Sibling Armor Fusions Alliance of Ghost Mafia Fusions Ghost Sibling Fusions Episodes The episodes were divided into story arcs called "Chapters". *'Human Chapter' - The beginning of ghost attacks in Hosogai City. (Episodes 1-12) *'Ghost Chapter' - The continuous invasion of the ghosts and the start of Alliance of Ghost Mafia Organization (AGMO). (Episodes 12-30) *'Corpse Chapter' - The awakening of dead bodies to start an all-out attack in Hosogai City along with the ghosts of AGMO. (Episodes 31-45) *'Human-Ghost Sibling Battle Chapter' - The battle between humans and ghosts intensifies as Ryoko and Masaki fight for Cassandra. (Episodes 46-80) The episodes referred here as "Case Files". #Case File 01: I·N·V·A·S·I·O·N (6/30/2014) #Case File 02: M·A·N·D·A·T·O·R·Y (7/01/2014) #Case File 03: I·N·V·E·S·T·I·G·A·T·I·O·N (7/02/2014) #Case File 04: B·A·T·T·L·E P·L·A·N (7/03/2014) #Case File 05: U·N·K·N·O·W·N (7/04/2014) #Case File 06: R·I·V·A·L·R·Y (7/07/2014) #Case File 07: F·U·G·I·T·I·V·E (7/08/2014) #Case File 08: S·T·A·L·K·E·R (7/09/2014) #Case File 09: K·I·D·N·A·P (7/10/2014) #Case File 10: N·E·G·O·T·I·A·T·I·O·N (7/11/2014) #Case File 11: A·T·T·A·C·K (7/14/2014) #Case File 12: C·O·N·C·L·U·S·I·O·N (7/15/2014) #Case File 13: G·H·O·S·T M·A·F·I·A (7/16/2014) #Case File 14: C·O·N·F·R·O·N·T·A·T·I·O·N (7/17/2014) #Case File 15: T·R·I·A·L (7/18/2014) #Case File 16: D·I·S·E·M·B·A·R·K (7/21/2014) #Case File 17: J·U·S·T·I·F·I·C·A·T·I·O·N (7/22/2014) #Case File 18: P·A·R·A·L·L·E·L (7/23/2014) #Case File 19: P·O·S·S·E·S·S·I·O·N (7/24/2014) #Case File 20: G·R·U·D·G·E (7/25/2014) #Case File 21: D·E·R·A·I·L (7/28/2014) #Case File 22: O·B·S·T·R·U·C·T·I·O·N (7/29/2014) #Case File 23: M·O·T·I·O·N (7/30/2014) #Case File 24: H·E·S·I·T·A·T·I·O·N (7/31/2014) #Case File 25: A·C·C·E·S·S (8/01/2014) #Case File 26: E·S·S·E·N·C·E (8/04/2014) #Case File 27: C·O·N·V·E·R·S·A·T·I·O·N (8/05/2014) #Case File 28: R·E·S·T·A·R·T (8/06/2014) #Case File 29: C·O·N·S·P·I·R·A·C·Y (8/07/2014) #Case File 30: F·O·R·B·I·D·D·E·N (8/08/2014) #Case File 31: A·W·A·K·E·N·I·N·G (8/11/2014) #Case File 32: F·R·I·G·H·T·E·N (8/12/2014) #Case File 33: G·H·O·S·T A·L·E·R·T (8/13/2014) #Case File 34: H·A·Z·A·R·D·O·U·S (8/14/2014) #Case File 35: E·P·I·D·E·M·I·C (8/15/2014) #Case File 36: D·R·E·A·D (8/18/2014) #Case File 37: F·O·R·B·A·D·E (8/19/2014) #Case File 38: D·E·A·T·H T·H·R·E·A·T (8/20/2014) #Case File 39: M·A·S·T·E·R·P·I·E·C·E (8/21/2014) #Case File 40: O·V·E·R·L·O·R·D (8/22/2014) #Case File 41: F·A·C·E O·F·F (8/25/2014) #Case File 42: F·O·R·C·I·B·L·E (8/26/2014) #Case File 43: D·A·N·I·E·L·L·E M·A·R·I (8/27/2014) #Case File 44: S·E·P·A·R·A·T·I·O·N (8/28/2014) #Case File 45: G·R·I·E·F (8/29/2014) #Case File 46: N·E·X·T P·L·A·N (9/01/2014) #Case File 47: M·Y·S·T·E·R·I·O·U·S P·O·W·E·R (9/02/2014) #Case File 48: Y·G·G·D·R·A·S·I·L F·U·S·I·O·N (9/03/2014) #Case File 49: E·S·C·A·P·I·S·T (9/04/2014) #Case File 50: R·E·U·N·I·O·M (9/05/2014) #Case File 51: C·H·A·S·E (9/08/2014) #Case File 52: O·F·F·E·N·S·E (9/09/2014) #Case File 53: H·I·D·D·E·N S·E·C·R·E·T·S (9/10/2014) #Case File 54: C·R·U·C·I·A·L (9/11/2014) #Case File 55: M·Y·S·T·E·R·Y (9/12/2014) #Case File 56: F·A·C·I·N·G U·P (9/15/2014) #Case File 57: D·A·R·K P·A·S·T (9/16/2014) #Case File 58: H·I·D·D·E·N M·Y·S·T·E·R·Y (9/17/2014) #Case File 59: F·I·N·A·L G·H·O·S·T (9/18/2014) #Case File 60: D·E·A·D·L·Y (9/19/2014) #Case File 61: D·E·F·A·C·E (9/22/2014) #Case File 62: R·E·S·O·L·V·E (9/23/2014) #Case File 63: S·I·B·L·I·N·G R·I·V·A·L·S (9/24/2014) #Case File 64: A·F·F·E·C·T·I·O·N (9/25/2014) #Case File 65: D·I·V·I·D·E (9/26/2014) #Case File 66: M·U·L·T·I·P·L·Y (9/29/2014) #Case File 67: W·O·R·S·T S·I·T·U·A·T·I·O·N (9/30/2014) #Case File 68: G·H·O·S·T A·L·L·I·A·N·C·E (10/01/2014) #Case File 69: D·E·S·P·E·R·A·T·E M·O·V·E (10/02/2014) #Case File 70: H·U·M·A·N-G·H·O·S·T A·L·L·I·A·N·C·E (10/03/2014) #Case File 71: R·O·C·H·E·S·T·E·R-A·G·F·A (10/06/2014) #Case File 72: C·L·O·S·E E·N·C·O·U·N·T·E·R (10/07/2014) #Case File 73: U·L·T·I·M·A·T·E D·A·R·K P·L·A·N (10/08/2014) #Case File 74: G·R·A·N·D B·A·T·T·L·E P·L·A·N (10/09/2014) #Case File 75: F·I·N·A·L P·R·E·P·A·R·A·T·I·O·N·S (10/10/2014) #Case File 76: C·O·U·N·T·D·O·W·N (10/13/2014) #Case File 77: H·U·M·A·N-G·H·O·S·T R·E·V·O·L·U·T·I·O·N (10/14/2014) #Case File 78: H·O·P·E (10/15/2014) #Case File 79: F·I·N·A·L S·I·B·L·I·N·G B·A·T·T·L·E (10/16/2014) #Case File 80: P·E·A·C·E R·E·S·T·O·R·A·T·I·O·N (10/17/2014) Cast *Ryoko Kusakabe (日下部 涼子 Kusakabe Ryōko): Reiko Mikami (三上 玲子 Mikami Reiko) *Cassandra Kusakabe (日下部 カサンドラ Kusakabe Kasandora); Danielle Mari Onodera (小野寺 ダニエル マリ Onodera Danieru Mari): Natsumi Kishamoth (キシャモス なつみ Kishamosu Natsumi) *Chisato Ashihara (芦原 千里 Ashihara Chisato): Jade Ramones (ラモーンズ ジェイド Ramōnzu Jeido) *Yumi Takeda (武田 由美 Takeda Yumi): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Ryosuke Ono (小野 良介 Ono Ryōsuke): Hayden Onodera (小野寺 ヘイデン Onodera Heiden) *Desmond (デズモンド Dezumond): CYRIAN *Chuck (チャック Chakku): Akira Nagashima (長島 アキラ Nagashima Akira) *Jackie Tatsumi (辰巳 ジャッキー Tatsumi Jakkī): Reiko Matsunaga (松永 玲子 Matsunaga Reiko) *Keisha Odagiri (小田切 ケイシャ Odagiri Keisha): Naomi Hosogai (細貝 ナオミ Hosogai Naomi) *Mitsuki Sawashiro (沢城 美月 Sawashiro Mitsuki): Inoue Matsubara (松原 井上 Matsubara Inoue) *Haruka Omaha (オマハ ハルカ Omaha Haruka): Yui Ueda (上田 ゆい Ueda Yui) *Keisuke Sanjyou (三条 圭介 Sanjō Keisuke): Ryoji Tanaka (田中 良治 Tanaka Ryōji) *Yuuri Inui (乾 ユーリ Inui Yūri): Natsuko Fukuda (福田 なつこ Fukuda Natsuko) *Masaki Onodera (小野寺 正樹 Onodera Masaki): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Troy (トロイ Toroi): Naoki Akashi (明石 直樹 Akashi Naoki) *Kyle Akiyama (秋山 カイル Akiyama Kairu): Ryoma Aso (麻生 竜馬 Asou Ryōma) *Maui (マウイ Maui): Michiko Takada (高田 美智子 Takada Michiko) *Roxanne Domyouji (道明寺 ロクサーヌ Domyouji Rokusānu): Margaret Ueda (上田 マーガレット Ueda Māgaretto) *Richard Fukui (福井 リチャード Fukui Richādo): Yuusuke Kido (木戸 祐介 Kido Yūsuke) *Yasuko Takayama (高山 靖子 Takayama Yasuko): Haruka Usui (臼井 春香 Usui Haruka) *Hirofumi (博文): Shiro Takahashi (高橋 史郎 Takahashi Shirō) *Earl (アール Āru): Kotaro Kawaguchi (川口 孝太郎 Kawaguchi Kōtarō) *Carl (カール Kāru): Yuri Fukuhara (福原 由利 Fukuhara Yuri) *Gunther (ギュンター Gyuntā): Ryusei Sawajiri (沢尻 劉生 Sawajiri Ryūsei) *Howard (ハワード Hawādo): Yuuto Odagiri (小田切 雄人 Odagiri Yūto) *Orlando Matsuda (松田 オーランド Matsuda Ōrando): Keisuke Aihara (相原 圭介 Aihara Keisuke) *Scarlett Nakajima (中島 スカーレット Nakajima Sukāretto): Reina Sawaki (沢木 レイナ Sawaki Reina) *Tomomi Yoshida (吉田 友美 Yoshida Tomomi): Rei Takeda (武田 レイ Takeda Rei) *Chad Ofuji (大藤 チャド Ōfuji Chado): Hiro Inui (乾 ヒロ Inui Hiro) *Arthur Ho (ホー アーサー Hō Āsā): Ryuji Nagai (永井 隆二 Nagai Ryūji) *Lloyd (ロイド Roido): Kai Fujiwara (藤原 カイ Fujiwara Kai) *Lena (レナ Rena): Junko Hosogai (細貝 純子 Hosogai Junko) *Unnamed ghosts (無名幽霊 Mumei yūrei): **Haruka Takahashi (高橋 遥 Takahashi Haruka) **Kosuke Ishimoto (石本 康介 Ishimoto Kōsuke) **Wataru Yoshihara (吉原 ワタル Yoshihara Wataru) **Hikari Kitagawa (北川 ひかり Kitagawa Hikari) **Takeshi Shirakawa (白川 武司 Shirakawa Takeshi) **Mutsuki Sakakibara (榊原 睦月 Sakakibara Mutsuki) **Marika Hoshikawa (星川 マリカ Hoshikawa Marika) **Rei Maruyama (丸山 れい Maruyama Rei) **Marcus Hisui (翡翠 マーカス Hisui Mākasu) **Mai Tamayama (玉山 舞 Tamayama Mai) *Rochester (ロチェスター Rochesutā): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) *Agfa (アグファ Agufa): Ryoko Matsuda (松田 涼子 Matsuda Ryōko) *Narration (ナレーション Narēshon): Tomokazu Naruse (成瀬 友和 Naruse Tomokazu) Theme songs Opening Theme *"BRAVE & STRONG" (1-79) **Performed by (うた): Faiz Broadcasting Network **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composed by (作曲): Chitose Nomura **Arranged by (編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono Ending Theme *"Where the strength lies" (Human Chapter Ending Theme) **Performed by (うた): Natsumi Kishamoth (of Kids On Mafia) (キシャモス なつみ Kishamosu Natsumi) **Lyrics by (作詞): Ryoko Matsuda (松田 涼子 Matsuda Ryōko) **Composed by (作曲): Kazuhiro Ofuji **Arranged by (編曲): Gaku Hosogai *"Kickin' Hop!" (Ghost Chapter Ending Theme) **Performed by (うた): Faiz Broadcasting Network feat. Ochreinne Hoshikawa (of Kids On Mafia) **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composed by (作曲): Chitose Nomura **Arranged by (編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono *"BREAK OVER" (Corpse Chapter Ending Theme) **Performed by (うた): Faiz Broadcasting Network feat. Natsumi Kishamoth (of Kids On Mafia) (キシャモス なつみ Kishamosu Natsumi) **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composed by (作曲): Chitose Nomura **Arranged by (編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono *"Into The Ghost Attacks" (Human-Ghost Sibling Battle Chapter Ending Theme) (46-79) **Performed by (うた): Natsumi Kishamoth (of Kids On Mafia) (キシャモス なつみ Kishamosu Natsumi) **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composed by (作曲): Yasuko Nakajima **Arranged by (編曲): Chandler Inui *"THIS IS YOUR SONG" (Finale Episode ED Theme) (80) **Performed by (うた): Faiz Broadcasting Network feat. Ryo Sugimoto and Alliance of Ghost Mafia Organization **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composed by (作曲): Chitose Nomura **Arranged by (編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono Credit staff *Original story (原作) *Serialized in (連載) *Scriptwriter (脚本) *Music (音楽) *Supervisor (スーパーバイザー) *Producers (プロデューサー) *Music Producer (音楽プロデューサー) *Planning (計画) *Art Director (美術監督) *Character Design (キャラクターデザイン) *FX Director (FX所長) *Editor (編集者) *Cinematographer (撮影監督) *Lighting (照明) *Sound Effects (サウンドエフェクト) *MA (MA) *MA Opening (MAオープニング) *EED (EED) *Internet (インターネット) *Illustration (イラスト) *CG (CG) *Effect Supervisor (エフェクトスーパーバイザー) *V.E. *F.C. *C.A. *CG Design (CGデザイン) *VFX Artist (VFXアーティスト) *Miniature Maker (ミニチュアメーカー) *Production Designer (プロダクションデザイナー) *Unit Production Manager (単位製造部長) *Assistant Director (助監督) *Stunt Coordinator (スタントコーディネーター) *Car Stunt (カースタント) *Director of Photography (写真の監督) *Stunt Choreography (スタント振付) *Special Effects (特殊効果) *Special Effects Director (特撮監督) *2nd Unit Director (第二部監督) *2nd Unit Assistant Director (第二部助監督) *Prop Master (プロップマスター) *Set Decorator (デコレータ設定し) *Costume Designer (衣装デザイナー) *Make-up Artist(メイクアップ名収録) *Stylist (スタイリスト) *Script Supervisor (スクリプトスーパーバイザー) *Make (メイク) *Lighting Director (照明監督) *Cameramen (カメラマン) *Production Coordinator (製作コーディネーター) *Story Editor (ストーリーエディター): *Assistant Story Editor (補助ストーリーエディタ) *Assistant Production Coordinator (補助生産コーディネーター) *Extras Casting (余分鋳造) *Utility (ユーティリティ) *Line Producer (ラインプロデューサー) *Graphic Artist (グラフィックアーチスト) *Motion Graphic Artist (モーショングラフィックアーティスト) *Monitor Graphics (モニタグラフィック) *Executive in-charge of Production (生産の幹部で充電) *Executive in-charge of Post-Production (ポスプロの幹部で充電) *Executive in-charge of Music (音楽の幹部で充電) *Technical Director (テクニカルディレクター): *Music Supervisor (音楽スーパーバイザ) *Supervising Music Editor (音楽エディタを監督) *Music Engineer (音楽エンジニア) *2nd Music Engineer (第二音楽エンジニア) *Music Coordinator (音楽コーディネーター) *Supervising Sound Editor (サウンドエディタを監督 *Re-recording Mixer (再レコーディングミキサー) *Sound Effects Editor (効果音エディタ) *Digital Synthesizing (デジタル合成) *Associate Producer (アソシエイト·プロデューサー) *Creative Consultant/Creative Head (創造コンサルタント/創造頭) *Production Supervisor (生産監督者) *Post-Production Supervisor (ポスプロスーパーバイザー) *Assistant Editor (編集アシスタント) *VFX Supervisor (VFXスーパーバイザー) *3D Animator (3Dアニメーター) *Production (生産) *Post-Production (ポスプロ) *Camera (カメラ) *Grip/Lighting Equipment (グリップ/照明器具) *AVP for Drama (ドラマのためのAVP) *Executive Producers (幹部生産者) *Action Director (アクション監督) *Director (監督) Notes *This series has more than 10 cast members, having 40 in all, not including the series' narrator. *This series has the most number of cast members portraying ghosts, having 33 in all, including 11 additional cast members and 2 cameo cast members. **Also, this series has the most number of ghosts, having 33 overall, including Rochester, Agfa, and the 10 unnamed ghosts. *Although this is an action-horror series, the series has a tokusatsu element, since the selected characters having their own armor and a henshin device. *Like Tokushu-tai Acceleration X, most of the songs were all written by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, while Ryoko Matsuda only wrote the Human Chapter ending theme. *Several cast members of the series were also part of the tenth Tokushu-tai series, Tokushu-tai Ghost Patrol Squad, which is also a ghost-themed series. Category:2014 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:2014 North Chevronian TV series endings Category:Ghost-themed series Category:North Chevronian Tokusatsu series